1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of controlling undesired vegetation in conifers.
2. Prior Art
Conifer plants in cultivation generally must compete with other plants (weeds) for available light, moisture, and nutrients. Because of the competition for scarce resources, the conifers do not grow as quickly as they could without the competition. Indeed it is known that the number of years needed to develop a conifer crop can be reduced if good weed control practices are employed.
Hexazinone is used commercially for weed control in stands of various conifers. However, the need exists for additional products with high activity and possibly a different spectrum of weed control.
A wide variety of sulfonylurea compounds are known as broad spectrum herbicides and plant growth regulants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405, issued Nov. 28, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719, issued Oct. 2, 1979, describe a number of triazine and pyrimidine compounds respectively for the above uses. Compounds useful in the present invention are described in published European Pat. No. 7687, published on Feb. 6, 1980.